


Not In The Script

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [80]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Highschool AU: Your cast as a lead besides Bucky Barnes, he takes a few liberties with the script on opening night.





	

Getting a main role in our schools play was a surprise in itself, you’d never been overly confident of your acting even more so when you knew that you were bigger than most of the girls going for the part. It was seemingly an irrational fear and concern because they choose you anyway and felt you’d be good to play ‘Olivia’. The play itself had been written by one of the drama teachers and it was a play about two friends and their development into adults and how that changers their relationship. While it was a romance only the words would truly show that.

Despite being a senior year only play the teachers had been adamant that there was going to be no ‘romantic exchanges’, it was as if they feared you’d get pregnant simply from an in play kiss. It did, however, take the pressure off of you. Especially as your co-actor was Bucky Barnes one of the most attractive and popular guys in Shield High. You knew Bucky. He was a nice guy, the guy that talked to everyone, that everyone liked and he was a charmer that was without a doubt. But that didn’t remove the nerves of having to perform next to him. 

It didn’t help that you’d had a crush on him since freshman year...he was beautiful, nice, on the football team, and he had the most amazing smile. Suffice to say you suffered in silence was not an over exaggeration. You always figured you’d embarrass yourself if you said anything or made any sort of move. It wasn’t as if Bucky ever gave any indication that he had even the slightest attraction to you.

But High School could be rough as well, people laughing at you because you were big and soft, people making comments in passing about your big things or chin. There were always niggling doubts because your classmates put them there. 

It was opening night, Wanda, who was on costume and make up, had gotten you changed, had done your hair, your make up, had been there every time a scene required a costume change...and so far everything had gone smoothly.

There were a few moments you felt like you could have delivered yours lines better, and a few moments you wondered if the audience noticed you getting lost just looking at Bucky. But, other than that the script had been remembered, the words came out, and the acting wasn’t really that bad which was something!

You were getting to the climactic scene in which Bucky’s character ‘Tommy’ professed his feelings for Oliva in an emotional and all around un-high school like way. It was a terrifying scene, you had to listen to what Bucky was saying and act accordingly, but you were worried you’d get lost staring at him again. He was so pretty. 

“Olivia...”

“Just talk to me, Tommy! Why won’t you talk to me? We used to tell each other everything!” It was the big seen, Olivia’s fears of losing her best friend, Tommy’s feelings coming to the surface. You channelled everything into getting this right, into getting the emotion right. 

“Because I love you! Because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship by telling you how beautiful, how funny, how wonderful you are! How much I care about you and how much you mean to me” It’s an adrenaline filled moment with shouting and yelling and the two of you get swept up into it but none more so than Bucky. It’s like he’s feeling what Tommy feels, like he is Tommy. 

It’s a surprise when he takes a further step towards you that wasn’t scripted or rehearsed, an even bigger surprise to you, to your teachers, and to the audience when Bucky Barnes cups your round cheek and crashes his lips against yours in a kiss that is quick and passionate and filled with emotion that it takes you a few moments afterwards to remember your lines and continue on with the play because the show has to go on even though your brain is wondering why he kissed you and if he’d do it again.

You go through the rest of the play in a trance and your nervous to see Bucky after the play is done. You’re not sure if he meant to kiss you and only got swept up in the moment, you’re not sure if he wanted to kiss you. You aren’t sure about anything. 

You try to walk away, to leave after the play is done without seeing him, to avoid any talk of ‘it was in the moment’ that would break your little bit of hope that maybe he might like you. 

“Y/N! Wait!” You know there’s no point continuing to walk away, he’s on the football team, he could catch up to you in seconds. So instead you stop and turn to look at him, your arms wrap around your thick waist hugging yourself.

“I...”

“It’s okay..I get it, it didn’t mean anything...” You figure that’s what he’s going to say, so you say it instead and hope that it’ll get this whole thing over with sooner.

“What? No. I...I really like you...I didn’t mean to kiss you, I mean not like that...but I really like you” You’re sure you stop breathing, that your heart stops in your chest and he’s never looked so vulnerable as if he’s waiting for you to say no and push him aside.

“Oh...so does that mean...you’d like to..” You still can’t say it, but Bucky seems to know what you’re getting at and he relaxes slowly with the realisation that you’re not shoving him away.

“Y/N, would you go on a date with me?”


End file.
